Jinchurikki Dragon Rider
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After their final battle, both Naruto and Sasuke die, leaving the Shinobi world, but they are reborn into a new world with all their memories. Now how will the land of Alagaesia deal with the hero's of the shinobi world as the next generation of riders? read and find out, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guy's here's one of the new stories I have running around my head and would like to know what you guys think.**

"Talking"

 _"Talking telepathiclly"_

 **"Anchint** **Powers/Beings"**

 **I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance sires.**

" _Looks like this is the end," Naruto coughed up blood as he lay next to a dying Sasuke, the two had just finished their battle after sealing Kaguya and now both were bleeding out at the valley of the end, both worse for ware and both missing an arm after their Rasengan and Chidori collided._

" _Yeah though we do have one thing left to do," using a little of their remaining strength, the two joined their remaining hands together and released everyone from the infinite Tsukuyomi, as well as the Bijuu from the prisons Sasuke placed them in._

" _Well it looks like you finally won dobe," Sasuke said with blood dripping out of his mouth. "Though for some reason this doesn't feel like the end."_

" _I know, it feels more like the beginning to something," Naruto smirked as all of the Bijuu, including Kurama, gathered in a circle around the two of them._

 _Glancing at each other all Nine of the Bijuu nodded in agreement, without a word, all nine Bijuu were engulfed in a blinding white light before splitting into two orbs, Yin and Yang, aside from Kurama, and flying into each of the boy's, the Yang half of all nine Bijuu flying into Sasuke while the Yin halves entered Naruto, causing both to begin glowing._

 _As the glowing stopped both Naruto and Sasuke lay there as they each took their last breath, a smile on both of their faces._

 _ **Void**_

 _Inside a black empty plain both Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes and found themselves looking at Kaguya, her arms bound as she looked at both of them with sad eyes._

" _So it looks like you two have finally arrived Asura, Indra, I was wondering when you would arrive," Kaguya said with a small sad smile._

" _Where are we?" Naruto asked his body tensing at the sight of Kaguya, though he felt bad for her being chained up like that._

" _We are in the void, a place where those who hold the power of the Shinju wait," she smiled._

" _Wait for what?" Sasuke asked also tensing at the sight of Kaguya._

" _I don't know, since I'm chained up I haven't really had a reason to find out what we wait for," she said looking down. "Though I have a feeling that you two won't have to wait very long."_

 _As she said this a white light appeared behind both of them before vanishing to reveal Madara and Hashirama._

" _Well, it looks like the old man was right, he was able to send us to where these two were so we could give them our gifts," Hashirama said with a wide smirk, getting a sigh from Madara._

" _Yes, though we don't have much time, so let's do this quick," Madara said before moving over to Naruto while Hashirama moved over to Sasuke._

 _Without a word, Madara placed his hands over Naruto's eye and began transferring his Chakra into him while Hashirama placed his hand on Sasuke's head, doing the same._

" _What the hell did you two do?" Naruto asked glancing between the two founders of Konoha._

" _Since you already have the same power as Hashirama, I have given you my Sharingan, it's advanced forms, all of my chakra and my knowledge as a shinobi," Madara said as he began to fade away._

" _Like Madara, I have given you all of my chakra and Jutsu, this way things can stay even between you two," Hashirama smirked before both of them vanished._

" _What do you think they meant by that?" Naruto asked curiously getting a sigh from Sasuke and Kaguya._

" _They mean that you two will be reincarnated, and in order to provide a little balance between you two, they have given you each the their abilities, for Naruto, since you already had Hashirama's ability for perfect chakra control, though you never unlocked it until after you beat Kurama, you were given Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, as well as the Rinnegan and Rinne Sharingan," Kaguya said getting wide eyes from the two. "For Sasuke, since he already has a pair of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinne Sharingan, Hashirama has given you his perfect chakra control, which will allow you to combine any of the five elements into sub elements, something Naruto already had though had never used."_

" _How do you know all of this?" Sasuke asked, his Sharingan flaring to life, causing Kaguya to smirk._

 _Using her hands to motion them both closer to her, Kaguya appeared before both of them with a small smile._

" _Because, I have a gift for you each as well," she said kissing Sasuke on the cheek before turning to Naruto and accidentally kissing him on the lips as he turned his head to face her at the same moment she turned to kiss his cheek._

 _For a few moments the two stayed like that, theirs eyes wide in shock, especially as the chains that bound Kaguya shattered before reforming around both Kaguya and Naruto._

" _Well that's not what I was planning to happen," Kaguya said with a small blush as they broke the kiss, ignoring the stunned look from Sasuke._

" _Um, sorry about that," Naruto said trying to avoid meeting the rabbit goddesses gaze._

" _It's alright, in fact," she leaned in to his ear. "I rather enjoyed the kiss, and hope to enjoy more, since that kiss bound us together for all of eternity," Naruto's face gained a blush that caused Kaguya to chuckle, and even caused Sasuke to smirk a little._

" _So what's going to happen now?" Sasuke asked getting over Naruto kissing a much older woman, one that nearly killed both of them._

" _Now we just wait to be reborn into another life," Kaguya smirked before a blinding white light engulfed the three of them._

Cauldron blue eyes snapped open from meditation, as their owner finished sensing his target through the use of Senjutsu, glad he could steal use the sage art.

' _Their close, though I wonder what that was I felt headed this way, I could tell that whoever sent it was powerful,'_ thought one Naruto as he crouched in a tree, scouting for a small herd of deer.

It had been nearly seventeen years since Naruto had been reborn into this new world, though he had no clue as to where Sasuke and Kaguya where, and Naruto had to admit he was rather enjoying his new life.

After he was born his mom had left him to be raised by his uncle Garrow and his aunt Marian, who had died after Naruto's twelfth birthday, and his cousin Roran, who was two years older than him.

Currently, Naruto was deep in the mountain range known as the spine, hunting for his family before the winter hit, he was officially the family hunter since he was the only person within the small town of Carvahall to venture into the spine alone for any length of time.

' _Guess I should bag two of those deer before whatever they sent gets here,'_ Naruto thought as he knocked two arrow's, taking aim at a hurt doe and a buck that was nearby, gently channeling a bit of wind chakra into his arrow's, before letting them fly, bow arrow's striking true while scaring of the other deer.

"Alright, bulls eye, look like all those chakra control exercises were worth it," Naruto cheered jumping out of the tree and heading towards his kills, before covering his eyes as a bright flash appeared before vanishing to reveal a large blue oval like stone.

"Well, this is new," Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the stone; unlike a normal person who would be cautious about approaching something that appeared out of thin air, Naruto was as calm as could be seeing as he had his ninjutsu and taijutsu to defend himself with, along with the kunai he had hidden in his sleeve.

"So, what exactly do we have here," Naruto gently picked up the object, looking it over while activating his Rinne Sharingan and giving it a once over. "Well I'll be damned, I do believe this is a dragons egg, though one does have to wonder where it came from," he closed his eyes trying to feel the magic around the egg, before his eyes snapped opened, he could sense Kaguya's presence on the egg.

' _So, Kaguya sent this egg from somewhere, though was she sending it to me or someone else,'_ shaking his head, planning to deal with the issue later, Naruto packed up the egg before grabbing both deer and starting the trek home to Carvahall.

Carvahall was a small cozy little village, in Naruto's opinion, it held around three hundred people all of whom he knew in one way or another; the village was located near the northern part of the spine in what was known as palancar valley; it was a rather secluded village, with the only people stopping there being traders who arrived around every winter, but Naruto found that he preferred this small quiet place compared to what he had in Konoha.

As he walked through town, Naruto nodded and waved at many of the people he saw, he was quite well known in town, seeing as he was the only person willing to go into the spine, he was also renowned for his skill with a bow.

"Naruto, welcome back, I see you got a good haul this trip," Naruto turned to see the person who had stopped him was none other than Horst, the town blacksmith; Horst was a tall burly man with black hair, beard and eyes.

"Yeah, though they gave me a good run," he smirked getting s chuckle out of the blacksmith. "Anyways I got to go, goanna sell the doe to that old ass of a butcher the drag the buck back to Garrow, see you later Horst," with a wave, Naruto hefted the deer and continued on his way to the butcher's shop.

"Well, the mighty hunter joins the rest of us mortals, how many did you bag this time?" Sloan drawled out lazily as Naruto entered the store; Sloan was a rather small man with white hair and black eyes and a number of scars covering his hands.

"Two, a buck and a doe, and I'm here to sell the doe," Naruto brought the dead animal over his shoulder and slammed it onto the long counter separating him and Sloan.

"Very well then, let's see what exactly it's worth," the old man said, though Naruto already knew he was going to give him a rather low price. "Well, from what I can tell it was already wounded before you got to it, other than that it's seems like it was rather healthy, I'll give you fifteen crowns."

"Thirty, your right it was wounded but I tracked it for at least three days before I killed it, and that was with its wound, if it could evade me and other predators for three days while injured then that means it's worth at least fifty crowns, but I'm tiered and ready to get home so I'm going down to thirty," Naruto narrows his eyes at the old man, who seemed to fidget under his gaze.

"Fine, but no more than thirty," Sloan said pulling out a bag and placing thirty gold coins onto the table, which Naruto quickly snatched.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Naruto pulled the buck over his shoulder and left the shop.

After leaving the butchers shop Naruto went around town and, using a little of his new income, bought a number of other things, such as sault, before making the trek out to the small farm on the edge of town that he lived in with his Uncle and cousin.

"Uncle, I'm back," Naruto called as he approached the house, a smile forming on his lips as the door opened and his uncle emerged from within, a proud look on his face.

"Naruto, welcome back, I see you managed to get a good haul this round," Garrow said seeing the buck, before gaining a curious look at the sight of the bag in Naruto's hand. "Did some shopping did you, were did you get the coin?"

"I got a doe along with the buck, since the buck is bigger I decided to sell the doe to Sloan; I got thirty crown which I used to by some salt and other spices," Naruto said entering the house and placing the bag of spices on the table while putting the buck in a different room to be skinned at a later time. "I still have plenty of money left, over," Naruto said dropping the bag of money onto the table.

"I see, and how much did he give you for it?" Garrow asked picking up the bag to check its weight, it had to have about twenty crowns in it.

"The cheap bastered tried to get fifteen crowns for it, but after a bit of talking I got thirty, and I only spent about nine coins when getting the salt and other spices," Garrow nodded at that, he was proud that Naruto was able to trade and haggle with ease, it seemed to come naturally to him.

"I see, well at least you weren't robbed, I know Sloan has done the same to many people for a good while now," Naruto nodded his head in agreement, knowing that Sloan was a conniving man, though he did have one weak spot in the form of his daughter Katrina. "Enough of this talk, it's late, and I imagine you're tired from your trip, go, head to bed and get a good rest, I'll take care of the deer,"

"Right, I'll see you in the morning then," with a nod of his head, Naruto headed to his room, where, after pulling out the dragon egg and placing it on the shelve in the moon light, he fell asleep, wondering what would happen in the following months.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guy's here's a new chapter**

"Talking"

 _"Talking telepathiclly"_

 **"Anchint** **Powers/Beings"**

 **I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance sires.**

Naruto took a deep calming breath as he sat in his room, looking at the egg in front of him as it slowly shook, telling him that it was about to hatch.

It had been nearly a month since his trip into the spin and his finding the egg and in that time very little had happened; nine days after he had returned to the small farm a strong blizzard had hit, trapping him in the house with his uncle and cousin.

A week after the blizzard the three of them had gone to Carvahall in order to sell and buy good's from the traders, who had arrived later than normal thanks to strange things that had been happening all over the land of Alagaesia.

During their time in town, Naruto had got a chance to hear about the Dragon Riders from the town's local story teller, an old man named Brom, an old rather cheerful man whom always seemed to have free time for Naruto.

After hearing the story from Brom, the three of them ate dinner with Horst and his family before they returned home, where Naruto found magical energy building up inside the egg.

' _Well, I guess this little one like's me, though I do have to wonder, what should I do when this little one hatch's?'_ Naruto wondered as he watched the egg, cracks appearing along it, he knew that since the egg was hatching for him that he would become a Dragon Rider, and that when Galbatorix got wind of him everyone in Carvahall would be in danger.

While he wasn't scared of the mad king, as a number of people had called him, Naruto was worried that he would put his new family in danger; he knew he could stand up to pretty much anything the king threw at him, but his family were just ordinary people, there was no reason to pull them into something that could get them both killed.

"*Sigh* I just know this is going to become a pain in the ass soon," he chuckled as the egg burst open and a small blue dragon, no bigger than a house cat, shook of the remnants of the egg before looking at him, it's wings spreading out behind it as it gave a fanged grin.

"Well, aren't you a cute little thing," Naruto said as the dragon stared at him for a few seconds before moving over to the window, allowing the moonlight to bounce of its scales.

" _ **Foooood,"**_ it squeaked causing Naruto to chuckle, thanks to having all nine of the Bijuu's Yin chakra inside him, he gained the ability to understand most, if not all, animals.

"Alright, just hold on a second," Naruto left the room before returning with a small handful of meat. "Here, this should tide you over for a while," he said holding out a piece of meat.

For a few minutes the hatchling simply stared at the meat, as if it was trying to figure out what it was, before snatching it out of his hands and swallowing it.

"Well, aren't you a cautious one," he chuckled as he gave it more meat, which it sniffed before taking it out of his hand, causing him to chuckle every time it snatched the meat out of his hand, it's tongue hitting his hand each time.

"Man, you sure can eat," he chuckled as the dragon finished of the meat, before searching for more, sniffing Naruto's hand before nudging it with its nose.

A searing pain shoot through Naruto's hand at the contact with the dragon, and while it didn't compare to having a hand covered in lightning shoved through his chest, it did cause him to flinch, the dragon shaking it's head in discomfort.

"Well now, this is interesting," on the spot the dragon had touched his hand was what looked like a silver shifted eye. "It looks like an eye written as an S."

Shrugging his shoulders, figuring the mark had something to do with being a rider, Naruto crawled back into bed and patted the pillow beside him, gesturing for the dragon to lay next to him; with a small squeak, the hatchling ran over and curled up on the pillow next to him just like a cat would, causing him to chuckle as he fell asleep.

The next morning, as the sun rose, Naruto awoke and turned to see the hatchling looking out the window, entranced at the sight of the sun casting its raise across the snow, creating a sea of sparkling white snow.

"Pretty isn't it?" the dragon snapped it's head to look at him, let out a small squeak, then returned it's gaze outside, getting a chuckle from him.

Smiling at the dragon, Naruto got dressed before grabbing a few supplies from around the house, small things that he knew no one would notice were gone, before grabbing the hatchling and leaving the house, he needed to build the hatchling a safe place to live for a while, at least until it was a little bigger, big enough for him to rid anyways.

"Alright, this should be good for now," Naruto said as he finished building a small tree house for the hatchling, who was eating the handful of meat he had brought for it. "Now I want you to stay here, I'll be back later alright," the dragon peered at him, blinking a few time's, before returning to the meat, getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Where have you been so early in the morning?" as Naruto entered the house he turned to see his uncle Garrow and Roran sitting at the table, both half way through a meal.

"I went out for some fresh air and some light stretch's, just like I always do," Naruto said sitting down an grabbing some meat for himself, getting an understanding nod from his uncle.

Ever since he was five, Naruto had always gotten up at the crack of dawn and went outside to do stretch's before getting to work helping on the farm.

Though what his uncle didn't know was that when Naruto was through helping on the farm, he would train in his taijutsu, he would even practice some kenjutsu using a tree branch he carved into a sword.

"I see, well Roran was telling me about some strange noises he heard last night, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Naruto raised a curious eye brow, before shaking his head in a negative fashion.

"Sorry, I didn't hear a thing last night," Garrow nodded, Naruto was considered the most honest person in town, so he had no real reason to lie.

After breakfast, Naruto speed through his chores with blinding speed, before rushing back to the hatchling, whom was eating something between its front legs, telling Naruto it could hunt for itself.

"Well, at least I know you can fend for yourself while I'm not around," the dragon stopped eating the bird between its legs and blinked at him before going back to its meal, causing Naruto to chuckle a little.

Over the next few months Naruto followed the same routine, he would get up and go preform his morning training, which the hatchling watched intently, mesmerized by his movements; after breakfast, he would speed through his chores, or leave a shadow clone to do them, before heading off into the mountains to train on his more destructive techniques, which also fascinated the hatchling, before returning home for the night.

Once the hatchling was a little older, he began having conversations with it, telling it all about his past life as a shinobi, as well as showing it his memories of all his different missions and how he came to this world.

After nearly six month, the dragon began talking back to him, commenting on things he has done or could have done, as well as things he could do, most of which he agreed with, which lead him to the home of the old story teller Brom.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Naruto said looking at Brom's house, the Dragon had talked him into going to get more info on Dragon Riders from the old story teller, as well as a name for her.

"Think what's a good idea boy?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see Brom walking up to the house.

"*Sigh* I have some questions about the dragons of old and was told that you know the most about them," that seemed to catch the old man's attention. "But I'm not sure asking you is such a good idea."

"And why would that be, surly you have many questions to which I have the answers to and you know I'm the only one in town that knows anything about the Dragons and their riders," the old man gained twitch above his eye at Naruto's cocky smirk.

"No, but since I have a number of questions, I didn't think you would want to spend the whole day answering them," Brom's twitch increased as he pushed past Naruto and opened the door.

"Well then, if you have so many questions then we better get started," Naruto smirked at the challenging smirk on Brom's face as he led Naruto into the house.

"Man that was so much fun," Naruto chuckled as he leaned against the Dragon, or as she now preferred to be called, Saphira's side as he retold how he drove Brom to drink with his complex questions, some of which weren't even related to the dragons or riders.

" **I think you should be careful, the old man is wiser then he seems, I can tell he's hiding something,"** Saphira warned getting a nod from Naruto; he could tell the old man was hiding many things, he just didn't know what.

"I know, I even felt him trying to enter my mind while I was talking to him, though he had no luck," Naruto chuckled before sending out a mental thanks to all his mental checkups with Inoichi, and later Ino.

" **We should discuss what we plan to do next, I feel something evil approaching the town,"** she said getting a nod from Naruto, he could feel it to, and he didn't think it had anything to do with Roran planning to leave.

"You're right, when Roran leaves in two week, that's when we'll head out, we need to track down Sasuke and Kaguya, as well as save the last two dragon eggs from Galbatorix," with that, Naruto returned to the house in order to prepare things.

Over the next two weeks Naruto slowly gathered supplies, preparing for his departure, during the day he would gather a small amount of food and other item's he knew he would need, while at night he would send a number of clones to Horst forge and have them craft a number of kunai and shuriken, he even had them craft him a katana, which he practiced with.

While Naruto was preparing to leave, a sense of foreboding seemed to fall over the small farm house, and Naruto could explain why, but he knew that something bad was coming.

"*Sigh* looks like this is it," Naruto muttered to himself as he grabbed his bag, sealing it into the seal he had drawn on his shoulder, before grabbing his bow and quiver and sealing them into the seals on his wrist for quick access.

Once he was sure he had all of his equipment sealed up, he moved to the front of the house since he was planning to walk with Roran to town before he left.

"Well, this is it," Roran said hefting his bag over his shoulder as Naruto moved over to stand next to him.

"Well, take care of yourself," Garrow said pulling Roran into a hug before pulling Naruto into it as well.

The walk to town was, awkward to say the least, since neither of them said a word, Roran was anxious about leaving and Naruto was trying to figure out what the evil presence he could feel coming from town was, it didn't feel human.

"Naruto are you alright?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, before realizing they were at Horst forge.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, anyways I'll see you when you return and good luck," Naruto turned away and began to leave.

"Wait you're leaving already, but we just got here," Roran asked, a little hurt that Naruto wasn't going to stay and see him off.

"Sorry, but I have things to do, see yeah," Naruto smiled before running of, headed back towards the house, he could sense the evil presence headed towards the house, he just hoped he wasn't to late.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
